A Different View
by LilyRose95
Summary: It's Teddy Lupin's wedding day and everyone is watching. Even those he can't see.


**A Different View**

_Disclaimer: Not mine. At all. Ever. _

It was a beautiful day. Birds sang cheerfully in the trees. The bright summer's sun bounced off the shimmering gold streamers, sending shards of golden light across the decorated garden. Tiny, charmed, golden birds flittered happily across the garden, looking remarkably like golden snitches. The Burrow stood in all its pride at the back of the scene, a long, ruby carpet rolling from the front door, along the freshly cut grass and right up to the alter.

Several rows of white lawn chairs were filled by adoring friends and family, the bride's grandmother beaming tearfully as she had for the previous five weddings that had been held in her home.

The six red haired bride's maids stood with pride and excitement, ordered oldest to youngest, each donning a carefully chosen gown in their signature colour. Opposite stood six groom's men; one brother, four cousins and one best friend, all looking cleaner and more presentable than ever before.

A harp began to play and the audience rose excitedly to their feet. At the alter the groom shuffled, a look that was a mixture of awe, excitement and nerves rippling across his face, his hair flashing between pink, gold and turquoise.

Down the aisle stood the beaming bride, arm in arm with her proud, scarred father, his eyes happy, but tinged with protectiveness. The bride was glowing, her face alight with excitement, touching every one of her beautiful features. Her sparkling, sky blue eyes were glistening in the sun light, her silver blonde hair flowing down her back, thin flecks of red gleaming in the light. Her slender, pearly white dress hugged her slim form to the waist, thin, delicate lace covering the tops of her shoulders, the shimmering skirt swirling elegantly from her waist to her feet.

'Doesn't Victoire look beautiful?' breathed Lily Potter happily. 'Not as good as you looked,' assured James Potter, looping an arm around his wife's waist. Behind them, Sirius and Fred made gagging noises. They were ignored.

'Teddy looks so handsome!' squeaked one Nymphadora Lupin, jumping up and down and clapping delightedly, 'Just like his dad!' she giggled. Remus Lupin smiled and took his wife's hand, not taking his eyes from his son.

Sirius snorted. 'Yeah, because Remus definitely has pink hair,' he grinned gesturing to the shade of bubble gum pink Teddy's hair currently was. James and Fred laughed, ignored by Tonks, Remus and Lily who continued to watch the scene below them.

'Either way,' said James as he calmed down, 'Teddy sure did well for himself.' Fred scowled. 'Careful Prongsie, that's my niece,' he said darkly.

'Must have been a _very _windy day when the apple fell from that tree,' grinned Sirius.

James howled with laughter as Fred hit Sirius with a nicely aimed stinging jinx.

'I'll never forget Bill and Fleur's wedding,' said Remus as Sirius scrambled to his feet.

'Dobby's old bad master and his bad, bad friends ruined Mr Bill and Ms Fleur's wedding,' piped up a squeaky little voice. Dobby, wearing dungarees, little red shoes and a knitted hat, popped into view.

'Let's hope Teddy and Victoire's has a better ending,' smiled Lily.

'Couldn't be much worse, could it?' pointed out Fred, joining the group. 'Dunno,' mused Sirius, 'Depends how long they keep Percy's girl in that dress.'

The seven of them laughed as they watched Lucy, standing fourth in the line of bride's maids, looking rather displeased at having to wear a dress at all.

'Still, that colour does look lovely on her,' said Lily, referring to the deep purple of Lucy's dress. 'Yes, yes, young Miss looks very lovely,' agreed Dobby.

'Roxy looks better,' said Fred, grinning proudly at the fifth bride's maid. Roxanne was wearing a soft gold dress that complemented her warm brown skin beautifully.

'Not as good as Lily,' insisted James, smiling fondly at his only granddaughter.

'Why's she wearing yellow though?' inquired Sirius, 'Not that I doesn't look nice!' he added hastily as his best friend and his wife shot death glares at him, 'It's just anyone would think she's a Hufflepuff!'

'Sirius Black, there is absolutely nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff, and we both know I would kick your arse in a duel, Mr Big-shot-Gryffindor!' shouted an irate Tonks.

Sirius grinned, 'That sounds like a challenge, _Nymphadora_.'

'Oh Merlin,' sighed Remus as Tonks bristled.

'Calm down Tonks,' urged Lily, 'He didn't mean it as an insult.'

'Yeah,' agreed James with a grin, 'Besides, no granddaughter of _mine _would be in Hufflepuff.'

Lily ducked out of the way as Tonks whipped out her wand and James was knocked flat on his back. 'So helpful,' said Lily sarcastically as she helped her husband to his feet.

'Dobby likes young Miss's dress,' squeaked the elf, 'So sunny and happy!'

'The boys look great too,' added Remus, looking at the line of groom's men. 'Who's the one after Louis?' asked James, rubbing his head pointedly. Tonks stuck her tongue out at him 'Mark Wood,' answered Fred promptly, 'Vic's best friend.' Fred knew everything there was to know about his nieces and nephews; probably more than most people still alive knew.

'Merlin, James looks just like James, doesn't he?' said Sirius. The first James grinned. 'Why yes, he does. Handsome, our namesake, Padfoot.' Tonks and Lily snorted.

'Albus has your eyes Lily,' said Tonks, looking at the emerald eyed sixteen year old below her. Lily smiled, 'I know. My Patronus too.'

'And mine.'

The seven of them jumped at the cold voice behind them. Severus Snape stood in a dark corner, black eyes not meeting anyone else's. James growled and looped his arm around Lily's waist again, tighter this time. 'Careful Snivellus,' he hissed.

Lily rolled her eyes. 'Give it a rest James. He saved Harry more times than I can count; you're no longer allowed to hate him.' Snape, unable to help himself, grinned smugly. James narrowed his eyes dangerously.

'The only reason he needed to save my son, is because we were dead, which, as you'll remember, is his fault!'

'Here we go,' muttered Sirius as Tonks rolled her eyes, Lily sighed and Remus put his head in his hands. Fred muttered to something to Dobby. The elf smiled and held out a tiny hand as the red haired wizards dropped two silver coins into it.

Snape glowered, and opened his mouth before Tonks cut him off. 'Stop it. Neither of you gits will ruin my son's wedding day with your stupid arguments.' James and Snape both cowered under Tonks glare. Snape returned to his corner, but not before James pulled Lily closer and less than subtly kissed the top of her head.

They looked back to the scene below them, in time to hear a short, tufty haired wizard say 'You may kiss the bride.'

Remus, Tonks, James, Lily, Sirius, Fred and Dobby burst into applause and cheers as the turquoise haired young man pulled his new wife into an embrace, kissing her softly.

'Such a gentleman!' grinned Tonks, tears slipping down her cheeks, her hair the same shade of pink Teddy's had been earlier. Remus put his looped his arms around her waist, hugging her closely. Tears prickled his eyes, and he kissed his wife gently on the top of her head to try and prevent them from falling. He was unsuccessful.

Lily, who had been watching the scene below her in delight, particularly in the case of her grandchildren, looked carefully now at the tearful Lupins. She turned to James, who had begun joking about something with Sirius and Fred, and said softly 'Let's go.'

James, Sirius and Fred all looked at her curiously, before catching on to her pointed look and nodding. The four of them left the room, Dobby skipping happily after them. Snape made a face to himself before following, several paces behind.

The two Lupins continued to watch their son, happiness and guilt battling for control of them.

'Do you think he knows we're watching?' choked Tonks, tears spilling down her cheeks. Remus swallowed, a thick lump prickling his throat.

Teddy Lupin, walking through the garden of the Burrow, hand in hand with Victoire, the love of his life, paused for a moment. He craned his neck and looked up at the bright blue sky that he saw every day in Victoire's eyes.

Tears gleamed in Teddy's own eyes, which had gone to their natural brown, the same as his father's. Still looking up, he smiled, and Victoire looped her arms around Teddy's waist, hugging him closely. Teddy smiled on more time, before hugging her back and continuing to walk.

Tears now spilled freely down Remus's cheeks; he did not think he could be any more proud of his son.

'Yes,' he whispered to his wife, 'he knows.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first one shot! You didn't really think Tonks and Remus would miss their own son's wedding, did you? Hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks for reading! :)<strong>

**Love and Sunshine, **

**LilyRose xxx **


End file.
